Falling For The Gumwad
by intoxicatedvictim
Summary: Marshall Lee is the king of high school. He had it all. The hot girlfriend. The love of all his classmates and his devilishly handsome looks. When Bonnibeau Gumball, a new kid, enrolls in the same school, he immediately becomes a target to Marshall's bullying ways. Between the late night parties, secrets, and the lies, Marshall begins to question his feelings for the pink boy.
1. The Pink Boy

_Marshall Lee's Point of View._

 _This day couldn't possibly be any worse_ , I angrily think to myself as I forcefully slam my locker shut. The durable metal manages a deafening bang as the bell rings to signal the students to head to the next class period.

I silently place my head against the chilly surface and attempt to ignore the sounds of students flooding in and out of the nearest classrooms.

I hear people muttering things like "...what's wrong with Marshall Lee," "is he okay," or the sound of girls giggling as they walk by. But the only thing I can think about is how I manage to mess everything up in the blink of an eye.

You would think that since I am one of the most well—known and-well let's not kid around—one of the most attractive guys in the land of Aaa, I would be perfectly happy, but that is far from the case.

In the midst of my silent act of self-loathing, I hear a loud shriek coming from down the hallway. "Marshy-Poo!" I cringe at the high-pitched voice interrupting my peace. "There you are, babe. I missed you so much!"

I rolled my eyes and turned to face the one person I had been attempting to avoid the entire summer; my girlfriend.

"Marshall, baby, I was trying to get ahold of you all summer! Where have you been? Did you get my texts? Why haven't you returned any of my calls?" She says, without taking a breath while throwing her arms around my neck.

I can smell her cheap perfume and I desperately try not to gag as the sickly scent engulfs me.

"Look, Ashley, we really need to talk," I manage to say, as I try to pry her hands off my neck.

"You're right, Marshy. We definitely have a lot of catching up to do." Her voice is somewhat raspy and I can tell she is trying to be seductive as she bites her lower lip. She slowly rubs one of her hands up my chest as the other continues to highly grip the back of my neck.

"I think it would be best if we just break up." I bluntly state, as her death grip loosens.

She steps back and her small pout quickly turns into a full-blown fit. The bottom lip sticking out. The ugly sobbing. You name it. She crosses her arms across her chest and you can see her boobs threatening to pop out of her skin tight shirt at any second. I must admit, there were some advantages to having her as my girlfriend but there is only so much clinginess one guy can take. And I can definitely take no more of it.

"You can not break up with me!" She screeches loud enough for everyone to hear. I barely had enough time to notice her hand heading straight towards my unsuspecting face.

 _Slap!_

As her hand makes contact with my bare cheek, I turn my back toward her to keep myself from doing anything irrational. I will not hit a woman, but this one is really testing my patience.

"You deserved that," she yells, as she walks off in the other direction. As soon as the sound of her heels fades, the noise is quickly replaced with the echoes of the voices around me as people try to make sense of what happened. I can feel everyone's eyes on me. They don't even try to hide their stares.

"Yeah, he just broke up with her, I heard them yelling at one another.."

"...what a jerk! Who does this guy think he is making her cry like that?"

Soon enough, I get tired of listening to the newly formed gossip and silently begin to worm my way through the crowd.

"Alright! That is all, folks. You can move on with your pathetic lives now!" I smirk as I recognize the familiar voice. "Marshall, I heard the news and I got to say, man, I'm quite proud of ya!"

"Nice to see you too, Flame." I smile, as I bump fist with my best friend—the only person who I haven't had the urge to kill all day.

He playfully flings one of his arms across my shoulders as we begin to walk down the nearly empty hallway.

"So you really dumped her?" He asked, dumbfounded.

"Her time was up, man."

"That's cold, bro!" Flame comments, while punching my arm, in a joking matter.

"Anywho, enough of that chick, I heard we have a new kid in town. Let's hope it's a girl and we don't get many new people so let's hope she's hot! You could clearly see the excitement on his face. "And we both know it won't be long before you try to hit it and quit it, so let's hope she's fast." Flame claps his hands together in a praying manner, while managing a laugh.

"Yeah, whatever." I chuckle. "Well, my grades have been complete shit and I can't afford another detention for being late, so I'll see you later, man."

"Alright, dude. Well we'll see how long it takes before your manly urges catch up to you." Flame bumps my fish, again before he turns to walk the other way.

"See you after classes, dude!" He shouts as he turns the corner.

I stand there alone until the bell rings for the second time, and I realize I am already late for my next class.

 _Perfect._

Since I checked my schedule earlier, I know my next class should be Physics, which is located on the opposite side of the school.

The new kid better not be the only one that's fast!

"Alright, so here is your schedule and your next class is right down the—HEY, Marshall!" As soon as I hear my name, I quickly turn. I inwardly groan as I see the principal waving her arm in the air, signaling me over.

"Mrs. Peppermint, I'm really late and I can't be bothered to deal with anymore trouble today. I can not afford another detention." I say, while attempting my winning smile, as I try to slip away from her.

"Don't worry about that, Marshall," she says, while waving me towards her, "I'll make sure you'll be in no trouble today. I am the principal, after all." She nudges my arm and clears her throat. "Now, this is our new student, Bonnibeau Gumball. If I'm right, you'll be on your way towards Mr. Drops Physics class, won't you? I nodded reluctantly. Would you please accompany him?" I could tell it wasn't a question.

Mrs. Peppermint points in the direction of a very girlish male standing by her side, and I let my eyes wander over to him, trying hard not to laugh. I don't know how I didn't notice him before.

"I suppose." I smile, trying to get a look at the boy, but he quickly turns his head in the opposite direction. "Well let's go."

Mrs. Peppermint excuses herself and I start walking down the hallway not bothering to wait for what was his name? Bonniboo?

If Flame is looking for someone to bang, he is not going to be too happy about this.

I throw my head back to glance at him. He was wearing a regular gray t-shirt under a pink cardigan with hot pink skinny jeans that were slightly big on him. He was wearing a gray beanie and it bothered me how his pink hair was treating to escape from underneath it. In fact, it bothered me how he wore so much pink, at all. Does he not know he's a boy, for glob's sake?

"About time, Mr. Abadeer," Mr. Drop welcomed me sarcastically as I opened the door into the classroom. "It's such an honor to actually have your presence in my classroom. So sorry to say that on the first day back from summer vacation you will have detention with me after—"

"As much as I would enjoy that, sir, I have an excuse." I interrupt.

He looks at me with a questioned expression. "Explain yourself then, young man."

"Well sir, I was showing this—what seems to be a sexually confused mass of pink—to his class." I chuckle as I point to the new kid. A few of the students laugh as they laid eyes on the unfamiliar boy.

"Go sit your ass down." Mr. Drop snaps and I hold my hands up, while floating to an empty seat in the back of the classroom.

"Now," he said, addressing the new kid, "would you like to introduce yourself to the class, Mr—"

"Gumball" the pink boy says cheerfully. He doesn't seem to be phased by my earlier comment or the fact that he has at least twenty pairs of teen eyes on him. I immediately lose interest and lay my head down on the desk.

"Can I sit here?" A cheerful voice asks from beside me.

"I don't care." I looked up and made no effort to hide my disgust. "Do what you want, it's not like it's _my_ desk."

"I was just being polite. It's not like I wished to sit here. There were no other seating choices." With that, he sits down and stares ahead, as if he's actually paying attention.

The fact that he addressed me in such a way, annoys me. Who does this guy think he is? There is no way I will allow him to disrespect me like that.

"If I were you, I would watch how you speak to me." I snap back at him.

"You don't phase me," he speaks, confidently, "I know your type, you're just a cocky, arrogant, asshole and I don't wish to speak to you any further. I'm not scared of you." He opens his notebook and starts taking notes.

"Not yet." I mutter, knowing he heard me.

 _This is going to be a long year._


	2. The Apology

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e015538bc6c23602f18fc9f757c79aa8"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Marshall Lee's Point Of View./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9b1bb90e23286d3d900e5336db9d822c"Getting through my next couple of classes was definitely a struggle, considering the fact that I couldn't concentrate very hard. Not that I really do that too often. There is just no way in hell I will ever use this stuff in the real world. I'm a king, for glob's sake./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c4a1ce2b3c526d9ea382337116ca0694"As I entered the cafeteria, I immediately spot my group of friends surrounding a small circle table. I approach them and sit next to Flame, even though he's busy talking to some blonde-headed chick with a silly hat on./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="084bdbf1ad6202aa300d56bbb2c4d5db""Flame, just ask her for her digits already and eat your lunch." I said, sarcastically, while trying to pass her a hint, for him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fda6ecf243549d1b080ca9b26dfe7343"Almost as soon as I said it, the funny looking blonde passed him a small piece of paper—blushing way too hard—and walked over to her group of friends on the other side of the cafeteria. I could hear them giggling as she approached./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4be435165c9473f20ff63712fbf4fbe5""Thanks, man. Always looking out." Flame laughed, while folding the paper and placing it into his jacket pocket./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5d69ec0ea77117c355614225761fd5b4""Well, you're going to need all the luck you can get, because the new kid happens to be a dude, after all." I stated, chuckling. "I mean unless you plan on going a little homo for a one night stand, but personally I don't think that's your style."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d57b15fc3ee8486cb192c9d007be0557""Shut up." Flame said, punching me in the arm./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e8843bcd4e643c457cc49b11088bd629"As I finish draining the color out of a couple of strawberries, someone catches my eye. I see Gumball grabbing a cupcake from the dessert table and with his head facing the ground, he crosses the cafeteria to an empty table./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="46e63487d913856f6af03318f577a673"Of course he's sitting alone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e98e6e6f8da7a349515355ccd5011763""So have you guys seen the new boy yet?" Lumpy Space Prince pipes up. "He is so globbing pink."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="62c13f0ebbe11186080586d5d0e054e9""Hard not to notice him, really." Flame says, looking in Gumball's direction./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c4f54f2e3d16354753f08d794b346b89"I begin to tell the group everything that happened earlier and how he had completely disrespected me. Flame is my best friend so he knows I won't just let this pass without confronting the gummy boy about it. I don't care who this kid is, but I think he needs to know just how things work around here./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="98b426dfec3e5767401a34ba57ac8356"As my friends gawk at the pink mass, Flame suddenly looks towards me. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Marsh?" A mischievous smile spreads across his face. "Let's have a little fun."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2e845b26a25461604f9c0e0cb7edc817"We waited a while longer until Gumball grabbed his tray and headed towards the trash can to dispose of what little he had left. As soon as he was close enough, I grabbed Lump's tray full of food and headed towards him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c8e32c7f67258e8d070ad8b67295a2c8"As he abruptly turned around, I full force bumped into him, spilling the contents of my tray onto his precious pink sweater./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="22522386618d78775fb5cd459598d5a7""Oops," I stated, with a sarcastic tone, "sorry about that, Gumwad."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="73d2e3e759190e161ebb91a0b254b822"He looked down at his soiled sweater in utter disbelief. "You, sir, are such an asshole." He says, while pointing his tiny pink finger at me. "Honestly, just fuck off, already." With that, he exits the cafeteria, nose raised high in the air./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="15ad35b348658a1b9cc1e7b1b03825ff"Now I am angry. No—no, I'm furious!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="39c59a6d1bfd5ed460c1622404b8dfdc"If Gumball thinks he can talk to me in such a way, he doesn't know what's coming to him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0efdea1aeec7c00d65b4ad0073b8fa52"As the bell rings, signaling the end of the lunch break, everyone starts to get to their feet and leaving the cafeteria. Flame quickly catches up to me as I start to head to my next class period./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="850031342e7ab6f2b67699e5cc7609db""Dude, he got pissed, that was hilarious!" He asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="66db4e4530fa6ff8b9b536c9b07d2aae""Hilarious for you. Did you see the way he confronted me? I don't like it." I stated, angrily./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="930f3538e63eac92f03405970c4910b1""Marshall, aren't you bisexual?" Flame wondered aloud, grabbing my attention./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1b23de08bf760052c5febecd2ab317c8"I instantly blushed as he asked. "PANSEXUAL, FLAME, PANSEXUAL." I answered, while grabbing the bridge of my nose, wondering what to do about Gumball. "But why does that even matter?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6ef3f8a78870262b26faa6627cf826df""I have an idea." He smirks. "Let's go."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="87d4ae0bd32782157a20d574682fe230"***********************************************************************************************/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b12deea3872e9a01de01fe8cffb5f1e5""Okay Flame, we've done some pretty weird things, but you want me to pretend to fall for this kid and ditch him?" I asked, pacing around my room. "No, no I refuse to do this. Not because I care for the gumwad's feelings but because I have a reputation to uphold, Flame. A REPUTATION. How would I look if I were to date a pink boy? Ridiculous!" I yelled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1d1abddec1fc7d0bc7906332e10bbb31""Look Marshall, you and I both know you haven't banged anyone in at least a couple of months. How could this possibly hurt you in any way? It will be globbing hilarious!" Flame laughed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8a77f1d326c12bea7e8cfa016c220330""I am not messing around with a pink ball of gum, Flame!" I continued to yell, embarrassed by the fact that he knows I haven't had sex in at least six months./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cf1a32bc0a8adaea994d8198ae2e6ae3""Marshall, this will be the best prank we have ever done!" Flame laughs. "You can have a romantic night with him then you can deny him when he tries to approach you at school! He'll be so embarrassed maybe he'll even drop out of this place!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ff550ddaa597cf887280213598cef12c""You don't even know if he's gay, Flame!" I stated, trying to stop him from going any further./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="25b8dfa41e9d35daba43e5708242b623""The boy wears pink, Marshall. I think that's proof enough."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4e9478145dd8861207391fb0e9e4c4ba"I hated to admit the fact that Flame had a point, but something about it just felt off./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="873bf6e5104de51d0ad5512339fd0e5a""Fine, Flame. I'll do it."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1b3c0b6cd099ee9b61202a5570070f9e"*****************************************************************************************/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4130dce006ad5db6130f2055a69a0034"I slowly begin to walk towards the huge pink mansion located on the opposite side of the Land of Aaa, checking the school records paper again to make sure this was the correct address. Then again, it was pink, so it couldn't possibly be a mistake. As I hid under my umbrella, protecting my precious skin from what was left of the fiery sun, I reluctantly rang the doorbell, not sure what to expect./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="879f0298063a72d6bac433ca958a53ed"Just as I was about to turn back and head home, the door suddenly opens and I can see a tall lemon-headed man staring towards me, with utter boredom./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="35c6b8f555a4bc01bc5cbd96aab24fea""What do you want, vampire boy?" He asks, rudely, while looking past me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d8def570ae779e3fa199994a63babba7""Uh, I might have gotten the wrong address, sir, but I was looking for Bonnibeau Gumb—" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e6b272b48a3f83e2db317046d85a97c3""Gumball, get your girly ass down here." He yelled loudly, as I cringe away from his raspy voice./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9a9dd506fed2a0fb9b9114294cd1b24e"He scoots over to let me through the doorway and I can see Gumball trudging down the long set of stairs, looking towards his feet. "Yes, uncle Lemongrab?" He asked, not seeming to notice my presence. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4be6ec98e8a6ef6c9c674ba46ed9182b"I clear my throat. "Uh—hey, Gumball." I say, timidly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f0ca594a3a41b7ae7782e6d03f2f5cfe"He looks up with a surprised expression and it quickly turns to anger. "What is he doing here?" He asks, pointing a hand it my direction./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1d05587f3ba02de222a345ebb7ae9782""Gumball, you piece of.. be nice, this is probably the only friend you have and ever will have in your pathetic life!" Lemongrab says, while walking towards what seems to be an office. "Now don't bother me!" He yells, as he slams the door shut./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2e9f7ca28d9594fad15f012b02907092"Gumball sighs and slumps down onto the step he's standing on, while placing his head in his hands. "I don't know why you're here, but you may leave now." He says, sadly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cd4c46ff423de2c6fe78b3008bee36bc"Still registering everything I just witnessed, I slowly walk towards Gumball and silently sat next to him, while making sure not to get too close./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9f83bab2284aa346521a39aac92a7e29""I just—I wanted to apologize for what I did to you, earlier. I know I shouldn't have been so rude to you, because you have done nothing to me." I said, almost believing the words coming out of my mouth. "I want to make it up to you." I offered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="94c86a26d1d6b945c56b01d8bf0083d4"I waited for what seemed like forever for his reply./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e39dd9f7c573993d7cab54993faa75fc"He slowly picked his head up. "Really?" He asked sadly, wiping his nose with a pink sweater sleeve. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="edf107c9c89cce95948bb5fd0ba76fb3""Yeah, really." I say, while wiping a tear threatening to spill from his eye. "So, what do you say? Want to head down to Tree Trunks and grab some dinner?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="265ce2769a19ae6b1c8f2cfd0c413233""Wait—you mean, like—like a d-date? He asked, eyes wide with shock./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f69c76ea9c3150c781b754745a5bc29b"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Oh God, he's not gay. Our plan is ruined./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dc28757ae730e52087c90f9504f8ed53""Whoa, dude, I'm sorry, I didn't know if you were into that—I mean, we can like go as friends, if you want, uh, I'm sorry." I quickly explain, biting my lip./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="38f668858001a180dc0ddaa75d5d7901""No, no it's not that, I mean, I would love to go to dinner with you, Marshall Lee." He says, cheerfully. His face turns bright red. I try hard to avoid the feeling of biting his gummy cheeks and sucking the color out of them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8d49a3061af6318fa458b41fa79af839""Alright then, let's be on our way." I state, getting up and reaching out my hand to pull him up from the staircase. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="be5518d057ea9030b62336cdf6736881""One second," he grabs my hand and jumps up, "let me go change." He blushes and runs up the stairs./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="94044a703894138dfab18f7a9eb72fa5"As I wait for Gumball to get ready, I walk around the room I'm in, observing pictures of him as a child, laughing and playing. I smile to myself and soon enough I hear his footsteps coming from the stairs./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e7c0bc342c051a72b80d74b68ce9ac17"I turn towards him and see him wearing a black shirt, a blue cardigan and some black ripped skinny jeans, followed by black and white converse. I gawk at him and realize he probably dressed like this for me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="171828e62cddab9a623960a5dbb69986""You didn't have to dress like that to impress me, kid." I laugh./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="92501c8dd87f4b6329c6540e297dfe36""For you?" He looked confused. "I always dress like this when I'm home." He smiles, heading towards Lemongrab's office./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e2213a19ebd1320a41998074f3337f8e""Didn't he say not to bother him?" I warn Gumball, not wanting to hear his uncle's deafening yells again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6cd9fa7d0f1ee65e2c4c9f71ca3f4d2f""I suppose so—but he might get mad." He looks down, deciding what to do. "Oh well, maybe he won't notice. Let's go!" He skips towards the front entrance and heads out the door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="204a44ab69e45f0a6ad27e66f7d33fc8""Dear glob, what am I doing?" I mutter to myself while covering my hands in my face. I head after Gumball and walk through the doors into the chilly evening air./p 


	3. The Date

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3ce7165f54401800958c1d6b4f6057d0"Gumball's Point Of View./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fccb599a9c0fad6d0d590e93fb8c8110"As soon as we entered Tree Trunk's cafe, I immediately regretted my decision in accepting Marshall's invitation to go here, especially with me. Dozens of familiar yet not familiar eyes set upon us, as we entered the building. I felt weird being seen with the king of the school, especially since I was a nobody./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ed304d38b9b92604527eb6770c86c4e6"I don't see why Marshall would even invite me to enjoy dinner with him, even if he did ruin my favorite sweater. He has such a bad image that I didn't think it would matter that he was mean to me. He's probably doing this because he feels sorry for me. Why wouldn't he? I'm pathetic./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7cd4b9d0316cb46f16ddb6ebcd5e7d3f"On the outside, I may seem somewhat tough, despite the fact that I am very, em style="box-sizing: border-box;"VERY /emgummy. I try to display an unbreakable image, but even then, that completely always fails. But on the inside, I can't help but hate myself. I feel so useless. My uncle feels the constant need to remind me of this every single day of my life./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="95854b71a8a3a8b401b691e24f67f213"I could hear whispering as we stood near the doorway, waiting to be seated./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="745f0621b5e2432faa9eae6cda26bf05""Why is he with him?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cb296977c26d6c9de48f251bce12ba55""Ooh, I sure wish I was having dinner with Marshall Lee, right about now then afterwards maybe we could even —"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="743b8bb44537f0a677fe5761017e3bdf""Hello, Gumball." I didn't realize Marshall was talking as he waved his hand in my face, to get my attention. I smiled embarrassedly. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9fb3463620b562b30fec83c5e4ecb9b5""Where do you want to sit?" He asks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b795baed73154671a23ad10d7a0a5938""Uh, over there is fine." I say, pointing towards a booth in the back where we can avoid the wandering eyes of fellow classmates and townspeople./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f7770efa5c7700b7fb3da444339f2f8"After we sit, across from one another, we awkwardly wait for someone to place our order. I ordered a plate of chicken and macaroni as Marshall ordered a large plate of strawberries, which are his favorite./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e268507b29182822dccd6a5609da154e"While we waited for our food, we made small talk. Certain things, likes and dislikes, hobbies, things of that sort. Turns out Marshall Lee loves thunderstorms, playing his guitar and absolutely hates bright colors, unless it's red. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dac17a80600876984ae75ecb20073542"As Marshall sucked the tint out of the last of his strawberries, I sat quietly poking at the last couple of bites of my chicken, not wanting to look like a complete pig, for eating everything, even though I was fairly hungry. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b142d7a8c8f23370c854d8440646176a""Are you going to eat that anytime soon, or do you want me to feed it to you?" I look up at Marshall as he sits there with a giant smirk on his face. I could feel my face heating up, very quickly. I opened my mouth to reply but I was interrupted by the waitress./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0116dfe351b2f20da373fb202fc56bdf""—is there anything else I can get for you?" A perky red-headed candy girl waitress asked, distracting Marshall's attention, from me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="61bb4e416874cdd72ef45691efc7957f""No, I think that'll be it. For now." Marshall smiles his charming smile, while looking her up and down, obviously flirting with her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8a11e6d92942a6684117549388ba6a75"As soon as she walks away, I lay down a twenty dollar bill on the table, Marshall questioningly looks at me, with a confused expression written on his face. I thought it was because I had offered to pay for the meal, but I see him glance at my arm./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2f9b55fb16cd302d6b635d545f404434"I look over and quickly pull down my sleeve./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8b007f4b1f477d7e7addeb34df7ff962""Gumba—" Marshall says, but I quickly get up from the table. "I should probably head home, now." I smile at him, thinking about how I can quickly get home, from here, even though I was completely dreading it. If my uncle finds out I left without his permission. Oh glob./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a1775df20305ae7fa1eeb5de30ad3fe6""Yeah. I'll walk you." He says, hesitantly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c284cf53104362aa197d247b3baa995e"We walk down the street in utter silence until Marshall speaks. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4b869ab717faa65fe642ca75b764efc0""Gumball?" He asks. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1bc4ae3c683742da21a2b65ddb007dd4""Yes, Marshall Lee?" I answer, reluctantly. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9c6cfc2afadf3ebc0ea6c028b91ccfe0""Is your uncle always that way?" He says, with curiousity. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d3c5c2c176b10755dd8f6983a97608ce""What do you mean?" I say./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="502b9025911056441463eff824a7080d""Come on, Gumball. You know what I mean. Why do you let him let him walk all over you like that? Why do you let him treat you like complete shit?" He asks, as he stop walking and looks over at me. I look down at my shoes, not wanting to look at him, knowing I wouldn't be able to answer him without bursting into tears and making a complete fool of myself./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0c6482c9c35859190070156f4ee26e42"As I stand in silence, I can hear Marshall moving. I thought he was walking away, but next thing I know, I feel his large, muscular arms encircling my body. When I realize this, I can't help but let the silent tears fall down my face. You could still smell the strawberries he had eaten a while ago. I didn't want him to let go. I stood in his embrace, crying into his chest, for what seemed like forever. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="273b287f8aa11c5811f9e3ea34aba23b""You're not worthless, Gumball." He says, still holding me. "Don't feel that way about yourself. I can see it in your face when he talks to you. Don't listen to him. He's wrong." He places his chin on top of my head. I can't help but smile, but the good thoughts completely fade away, as I think about returning home tonight./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a1b0e827644bce6ce39e37179c3009c4"He finally lets go of me—to my disappointment—and he holds me in front of him, by the shoulders. "And Gumball," he states, bending down to look at me at eye level, "promise me you'll stop doing this to yourself." He lets go of my shoulders and pulls my sleeve up, to my horror. I quickly get the urge to pull it back down, but he shoves my arm out the way. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="17de0f3cbdfe206e25595cf76bbbb48b"As he pulls the sleeve up, you can see tons of small, lines, scarred into my body, going every which way. I felt disgusting. I turn away from him, not being able to look at him. I try to pull my arm away, and when I do, he runs his fingers across the scarred skin. After he observes them, for a while, I feel something unfamiliar on my arms. I look over and see him, kissing my arms, where the scars are layering my skin. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2e4a45dc709c43458a0835ced862b931"I can feel more tears falling down my face. As soon as he's done, he lets go of my arm and holds my face, in his hands. "Don't do this to yourself. You're better than that. Okay?" I look down and nod. "Come on, let's get you home." He grabs my hand and I can feel my face warming up. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3b6e8d0de1be7db1d7979c77c97975d9"When we finally arrive at my house, Marshall pulls me in for another hug. "Look, if you need me, just call me or text me, or whatever." He says, pulling out his phone and handing it to me. I slowly put my number in and he message me, so I could have his, too. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="037a0e8c05b9284f405aefe3030389f8"When I hand him his phone back, he places it in his pocket and looks at me. Before I know it, his hands are on either side of my face and I see him leaning forward, with his eyes closed. I do the same, but I suddenly hear the front door open and I look over to see a very angry Lemongrab./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="38d8183150e574783c4e141a7d375dbe" He quickly grabs me and pulls me away from Marshall, into the house. "How dare you leave without my permission, you piece of filth." As he says this, he quickly slaps me across the face, then wipes his hand on his handkerchief. I yelp and fall to the ground, embarrassed that Marshall had to witness this./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="717bfb3f748c05189bda22bb052c7cbc""I swear to glob, if you dare lay another hand on him." I hear Marshall growl, as my uncle walks towards the open door, to shut it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="68184a47c9fcd81be8fb169261ec4487""You don't intimidate me, vampire boy." And with that, Lemongrab shuts the door in Marshall's face and heads in my direction./p 


	4. The Joke, Unraveled

Marshall Lee's Point Of View.

While attempting to erase everything that happened the previous night, from my brain, I make my way towards my next class. _Did I seriously almost kiss a pink boy?_ I keep asking myself. I'm sure it was just an in-the-moment sort of thing? Right? It had to be. There was no way in glob I was actually developing feelings for that wad of gum. What's wrong with me today? All sorts of thoughts are messing up my head.

"HEY!" I hear someone yell, while I internally debate my feelings with myself.

I slowly turn around and notice Flame running towards me, at full speed.

As he approaches me, he abruptly stops and places his glove-covered hand on my shoulder as he hunches over, as if he just got done running a marathon.

"Dude, you are never going to believe what just happened." He half-laughs.

"Let me guess, you had your homo one night stand?" I snicker to myself, remembering our conversation from the other day.

"Nope," he says, popping the 'p', "but I think I might have just ruined yours." He chuckles. "I just exposed our joke to Gumball and he didn't take it too well."

Telling from his face, he was just as surprised from my reaction as I was. "YOU WHAT? FLAME, WE AGREED TO GO THROUGH WITH THE JOKE, WHY DID YOU HAVE TO FUCK IT UP? You do this every single time!" I yelled.

"Oh, come on, Marshall, it was hilarious! The idiot tried to slap me as soon as I told him, and in case he hasn't taken notice, I'm kind of made of fire. People don't just call me Flame, 'cause I'm hot." He laughs to himself, obviously thinking his joke was funny.

"You fucking imbecile." I mutter to him, but he was too busy paying attention to his dead joke to answer. I quickly take off in the direction he came from, and look for Gumball. As much as I was upset with Flame for telling him without me there, I couldn't miss Gumball's reaction to the news. (Author's note: YOU THOUGHT HE WANTED TO COMFORT, GUMBUM, ooh, you're so wrong. cx)

"Aye, Gumball!" I call when I spot his fluffy mass of pink hair, out in the courtyard.

Just then, the bell suddenly rings, signaling all students to report to their first period but I choose to ignore it and jog in his direction. I finally manage to catch up to him, and I place my hand on his shoulder. He immediately shrugs it off, making me chuckle.

"Great weather we're having, isn't it?" I smile while look up, noticing the darkening clouds in the sky, above us.

He furrows his eyebrows at me and gives me the ' _are you kidding me?'_ look.

"Not in a very talkative mood, are we now?" I glance at him.

He takes a deep breath and turns towards me, arms wrapped around his books, which are placed on his chest and a sarcastic smile placed upon his face.

"Here's the thing, Marshall," he unclenched one hand from his books and points his finger in my chest, "you aren't as incredibly attractive as you think you are." He points around. "Every single person in this place might act like they actually like you, but the thing is, they really don't. So deflate that huge ego of yours and leave me the fuck alone. I don't want to be apart of your drama and I don't need you making fun of me either. I get it, I insulted you when I first got here, and I'm sorry, but you sure as glob deserved it." He smiles to himself, twists around on his feet and walks off to his next class while I stand there completely stunned.

The first couple of classes droned on, and I didn't even attempt to bother Gumball in class, today, because honestly, he's not even worth my time.

By the time lunch rolls around the corner, I'm still not back to normal, but no one at my table seems to care or even take notice. Everyone is too busy, wrapped up in their own business while sit at my usual lunch table and suck the color out of a strawberry pastry, glancing around the full cafeteria.

"Hello, Marshy, are you even listening to me?" I can see Ashley's blue colored hand waving in front of my face. I didn't even notice she was here.

"Uh, yeah.. sure." I say, not even bothering to acknowledge her existence.

"What's wrong with you today, man? You've been totally out of it, all day." Flame hops into the conversation.

"I don't know, dude. I'm just not feeling–"

"Obviously... Marshall needs to get laid." Lumpy Space Prince hops in, making everyone else at the table burst out in fits of laughter.

"Shut up." I snap and everyone stop laughing, instantly. I feel all their eyes burning into me, as I stand up. "Fuck this." I walk out of the cafeteria, ignoring the sound of Flame calling after me. I couldn't stand another minute of breathing the same air as my friends right now. I just want some space.

Since it's the middle of the lunch period, the hallways are usually empty around this time. Everyone is either having lunch in the courtyard or in the cafeteria, socializing and what not. Since I assumed it was empty, I just stormed through the hall, with my hands in my pockets, looking towards the tile below me.

Suddenly, someone– or something runs into me and I send the fragile body flying into the lockers, beside me. I hear a crash and a small yelp.

"Fuck." The person curses, holding onto their arm. "What the hell did I do to you?"

I glance towards the direction the voice came from and cursed to myself. Of course it's Gumball, just what I need.

"What can I say, Gum-bum? Karma's a bitch." I mutter more to myself than him, reaching out towards his now bleeding arm, but he quickly pulls it away from me.

"I already told you, Marshall. Just leave me alone." He starts walking off, as I glance towards him.

"Wait, Gumball, I–"

Much to my surprise he stops walking and turns to look in my direction, but I see he's looking behind me, instead. I turn around quickly to see Ashley painfully walking near me in her high heels. Turning back to Gumball, I notice the despair in his face. I shot a confusing look his way.

"Hey, baby, I thought maybe we could talk about tonight–" Ashley says in her high-pitched voice, pushing herself up against me, but then...

"Um. What is _that_ doing near you?" She makes a disgusted face in Gumball's direction. "What are you looking at, you little pansy? Oh, I know. You have a little crush on my Marshy, don't you? How cute."

Gumball just stands there, helplessly. He looks as if he's on the verge of tears, when Ashley starts stalking towards him.

I don't know why I'm not doing anything about this. The fact that Ashley thinks she can pick on him annoys me. It's like somehow I'm the only one that can pick on him, as messed up as it sounds.

"Don't you understand that nobody wants you here? You're making a joke of our school, I mean come on, look at yourself! You're a terrible excuse for a boy, or a girl, whatever you are! I bet your parents are so terribly ashamed of you." Gumball's expression quickly went from shocked to saddened, as he looks down towards his shoes.

"So, why don't you just go on back where you came from?" Ashley insults him again.

Gumball, half-heartedly smiles at her. "No problem." And with that, he walks off.

Ashley walks back to me, looking proud of herself. "Now where were we?" She asks, as she leans in to kiss me, but I quickly pull away from her.

"I don't know what your problem is, but I said we were through." I roll my eyes at her fake, stunned face.

"Don't bother calling me. Don't even think about me at all. Get a new boy to fuck around with." I yell at her angrily, running down the hall, towards the school exit.

I hear the bell ring to signal the end of the lunch period, but instead I go through the giant glass doors and place around the crowds of people until I spot him. He's running his fingers through his fluffed hair and talking on the phone, simultaneously. I get close enough to him to hear what he's saying, to the person on the other line.

"–but I don't know the way back home, Uncle Lemongrab–" I can hear his voice crack as tears fall down his face.

I should feel happy about this. Isn't this what I wanted? To see him suffer?

"–can't you just come get me, plea–" I could hear the beep signaling that the other person had hung up. He sighs and slips his phone into his pink backpack, before slumping down to sit on the curb and covering his face with his hands. I see people glancing towards him and I quickly flip them off before hesitating to sit next to him.

He looks up, confused. He sighs and places his face back into his palms. "What do you want?" He asks, tiredly.

"Do you want me to take you home?" I offer.

"Pfft, didn't I tell you to fuck off?" He says, coldly.

I look over at him in utter disbelief. "I'm trying to be nice."

"You? Nice? I don't think those two words should be used together in the same sentence unless the word 'aren't' is in between them." He snaps at me. "You're just another jerk, trying to make me miserable, I know people like you. Now can you please just leave me alone? Please?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I stand up, in front of him. "I don't get it. I'm a complete douche to you, you hate me and if I try to be nice to you, you also hate me? Is there nothing I can do, right?"

He looks up, annoyed. "Yes, just ignore me."

I run my hands through my hair and yell at him. "But what if I can't?!"

 _What did I just say?_


	5. Mixed Emotions

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e015538bc6c23602f18fc9f757c79aa8"Marshall Lee's Point Of View./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f371cfa746b45ad9dbc6d0ea521fd1cf"I quickly clenched my jaw shut, trying to take back the words that just slipped out of my mouth. Gumball stares up at me with giant eyes, completely shocked. I have admitted to something I wasn't sure even existed. Feelings or just pleasure from teasing him so much? I'm sure this is what has been bothering me, all day./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0ac035db5dc7a806db5ce9a56dea2d50""Wait, what?" Gumball asks, reluctantly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e5c54b1d6285305bdc8534afa9ad16cd""I don't..uh, it was nothing." I say, sharply. "Forget I ever talked to you. I'll leave you alone. It's not like you deserve to even be in my presence, fag." The words fell out of my mouth so quickly, I didn't even have time to process what I just said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7d33ca0ce262e5502e78536e2c8ec17d"The last thing I see before I head back towards the entrance of the school is Gumball's face, completed with a pained expression. I couldn't seem to get that look on his face out of my head. It kept replying in my head, over in over, as if to remind of how badly I just fucked up. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b5d06a117db44e02b3ffafce5f31daba"As I slowly walk to my next class, since I'm already late, I realize that maybe this is how everything should be. This is how it all works. I belong at the top of the food chain and I shouldn't be seen associated with someone of such a low standard. This could easily ruin my reputation, if the word gets out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7bd870328cec0673ff83eb0a34c582c4"******************************************************/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3ce7165f54401800958c1d6b4f6057d0"Gumball's Point Of View./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="487b676da9f4f14cdc7ce2781b31bb80"Surprisingly, school is going by today in a satisfying blur. I've received a couple of brief glares from Ashley and her friends, just like any other day, but no one confronted me or teased me, yet, about what happened in the hallway with Ashley, a couple of weeks ago. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="764bd21643c92b00d59c7617f4826298"During lunch, I decided I should probably get my mind off of things. It's been a couple of weeks since Marshall Lee completely shut me out. To be completely honest, I haven't seem him around school, at all. Not that I've been looking. Don't get me wrong, I'm totally happy that I'm not the main subject of his bullying ways, anymore, but there's just something that bugs me about how he was able to act like I don't exist, so easily.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6d1f9d15df01b7d425319e486456dbcf""Hey, Gumball, you okay man?" My bunny-eared friend Fionna asks, flapping her arms to take my attention away from my brain, as we walked to the courtyard for lunch, where my friends and I usually sat and hung out. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eb1bd093d173d6084431ae78e86ba690""Oh... yeah. I'm fine." I manage to choke out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b6bb6bd3e2a2e1435122478732a36263""So, whatcha' going to do about Marshall, Gummy?" Fiona asked, loudly, as we approached our table./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="67b2eb4354adad56086e771b40d46f15""I- I don't know w- what you mean." I stuttered, confused by her question./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="76f5c7c0158111c7f391372bf8debaab""I think you know exactly what she means, sweetie." Cake, a close friend of Fionna's who had bright, puffy yellow hair and large eyes that resembled a cats, said. "It's so obvious you have a thing for him." She chuckled as I blushed a bright (well, brighter) pink./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="889007f598289262e18d28dbe7488368""I do not." I exclaimed, confidently, as the whole table busted out in conjoined laughter./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="10b2f1ea428077bc6805c6fe537e2d35""That's hilarious!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6b4fa24c2d0387fa88d9ee55cf731e8d""Seriously, Gummy? It's so obvious!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="23bdb5d32a164b81605b79f756366c59""I totally ship it!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1c8a658a6bc0bffdf72ca11f01d8b10b""Then again, who could resist that, I mean, come on, he's totally smokin'." Fionna states. I look over at her questionably, and raise my eyebrows in a suggestively flirty manner. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="251f07c82ce111ffe6689cb14e212afb""Fionna used to be Marshall's booty call." I heard Monochrome snicker./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4b8516d4a6ac94a3da752f107b9e2d4a"I glance over at Fionna, a shocked expression on my face. "Dear glob, Fionna don't tell me you- with him- really?" I look down as she nods, clearly ashamed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ecb5303359472be03f4cfb31131d18c8""Ooh, I think Gummy's jealous." I heard Cake giggle, along with everyone else, as I hurriedly grabbed my backpack and headed off to my next class, as soon as the bell rang./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fe62cfe4be597bf210030d3283b7966e"******************************************************/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="320f663842f1554001aae26672e18432"Marshall Lee's Point Of View. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="437a1a852bc337847107f25065edf54c"As I walk into the familiar high school, I scanned the room for familiar faces. I couldn't spot Flame or even Lumpy Space Prince, so I walked the halls alone, listening to gossip, along the way, that I missed over the past couple of weeks. Being the son of the Lady of Evil really has its advantages. I managed to get away with skipping the past couple of weeks with little to no consequences. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1a392a035a1d1b4e681a555dc1f0fd6d"It's not that I was avoiding anyone, I just didn't find a reason to show up, at all./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="909be13a8e6d37382a3b046b3834cd6d"That's when I realize something I'd been trying to block from my mind, all morning, as I head towards my class. I have History next and Gumball will be in this class. Gumball, who I distantly remember calling a fag./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="746dd08a11ac9e0245c7039a80f941fc"I wonder how he looks, today.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c545fea577839058ed1a8eaf8a09335d"I mean, like, is he going to be completely pissed of at me? Will be make a scene or just let it go? It's been weeks, certainly he can't em style="box-sizing: border-box;"still/em be holding a grudge. But anywho, why should I care? /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ca5f4ce1b39036b5d62681428a83072b"As I sit having an inner battle with myself, Gumball takes a seat in the desk next to me, staring straight ahead at the teacher who hasn't even begun the lesson. He doesn't look or seem to notice me, but it's probably for the best./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d553908326be79781f3f8cc03c97542b"Overall, this is em style="box-sizing: border-box;"my /emfault, but why is this even getting to me? I should be completely okay with this. But I'm not. The fact that he's only a foot away from me, is driving me insane. I want to annoy him, argue with him and make him mad./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d03e6dbd237dfa16cb484b49aacd1552""What are you looking at?" He snaps at me and I realize I had been staring at him, rather intensely. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="86e0ade06e8d3883daa7fb92e3955b7a""Nothing important." I turn towards of the front of the classroom, mentally slapping myself for coming up with such a lame comeback./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c817ad6d28efff2d8e954ff0479f5b6b"I look at him through the corner of my eye and I can see a hurt expression forming on his pink face. "Gumball, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" Before I could finish my apology he stood up, grabbed his things and moved to an empty seat on the other side of the classroom. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7b9c3663e2fdbb1a90f1f536c584d798"After class, I hurry up and grab my things, yet I don't know why. Maybe it was for being a complete ass to Gumball, but by the time I had gathered everything, he was already out the door. I shouldn't even feel guilty about it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f99c45338bf61cddc11fc55ab4e2eb31"I pushed my hands into my jean pockets and strolled down the school hallway, facing the ground./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c308a36218e650c8b00766f0eb9cc2c4""Oh no, that's okay. I should have been looking where I was going." I heard faint voices around the corner from me and I stopped and saw Gumball, a couple of feet away. He was bending over, picking up his textbooks and phone from the ground. A very pale dude with icy blue skin and crystal white hair was hovering over him, trying to help him but Gumball refused to be assisted. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b25685c03c81ee1d5a6bea8bfc994314""I should have been watching, too. I'm sorry." He apologizes. "Here, let me help you with your things." As I peek around the corner, he offers Gumball his hand and I roll my eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="156680deecede0b595ff735336085dfe"I was about to head the other way, but then I hear the guy calling out of Gumball and it surprisingly captures my attention. They're further away now and I can't make out what they're saying to other another, at this point. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="866f6d84099e0f61d92b77a4283db1b6"So, instead of walking away, I gather my confidence and head towards the both of them. My eyebrows furor as the guy puts his hand on Gumball's arm and he shyly flinches away from his touch./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="20802a2e7db6b7ef44aac44fe836ba26""Aye." I say, smoothly, approaching the pair. The smug look on the guys face causes my hands to ball up into fists on either side of me. "Now, tell me, uh, Ice King, is it?" I sneer at his name. "Why would you place your hand on em style="box-sizing: border-box;"that?/em"I ask, while pointing at Gumball, as he tries to avoid eye contact with me. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="138ca9118b6091df92b00cea0551fc4c""What do you mean em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'that'? /emI'm pretty sure he has a name." Ice King steps in front of me, looking down upon me, since he is at least an inch taller than me, but yet, he doesn't intimidate me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="37627aa387515f779678fa581cf35ca0""I'm pretty sure I don't care what his name is." I mentally slap myself again for a second time today, for the worst comebacks of all time. Way to go, Marshall./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e6cfc19b2faeb31c4c0f937d02fc0bde""I said, he has a fucking name, idiot." He curses at me, nostrils flaring. When I look towards Gumball, his face is a bright red and I have to admit the color looked quite appetizing on his magenta colored face. "Look, Marshall," he says my name with disgust in his tone "I don't know what you think you're doing, but you have no reason to treat Gumball this way."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3e14df17484b1bcb16872266deb43d3d"I chuckle. "Are you done?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="55a945557072da376f60f7b93a2dcf24""Stop messing with him." He states./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="94be59fee5e7e5d8f1b187f057a3423f""Messing with him? You don't know what our business is. You don't know what happened between us-" I say, before getting cut off, by Gumball./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e8d03fcf6974b6273f8e709950ef9b11""Nothing happened." He said, through gritted teeth./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a0af803dfa0154e746053b4448673696""Oh, believe me. No one is going to get the wrong idea here," I say, looking towards him. "Everyone knows I would never mess around with something as pathetic as you." I bite my tongue before I say something else I can't take back./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ebb2abaf558349e66d70dcc2b78034ec""If you're going to continue to tease me, please do it where it has nothing to do with other people." Gumball says. "Ice King had nothing to do with this, so I don't know why you brought your nosey ass, over here in the first place. For someone who would never fuck around with a person like me, you sure do like messing with me, a lot." He smirks, as he walks off, with Ice King by his side./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="385d9b02ae4102f1e900af5c90c3d927"As I walk around the building, I feel a sharp pain in my style="box-sizing: border-box;" Why do I feel so terrible? I promised to make his life a living hell if he treated me this way. Why was he so different from everyone else? /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3ef28c5e8c52abbb7be2e56f7cd244a2"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Why did he have this effect on me that no one else had?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3bfcd65e4a949175410efb07c9da98b2"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"This chapter was definitely not the best but let the Gumlee shipping begin! (Starting next chapter.) /span/p 


	6. So Close

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8f3816a14f2e05123d9bbed489b5bc28"Gumball's Point Of View./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cf070ffb2a2086e62c259dd8ca1e375d"It's been weeks since Marshall has talked to me. Ever since the day that he had insulted me in front of Ice King, he hasn't even glanced in my direction. I can't honestly say I'm happy about this./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="688f082149e945325ce7e0de6d646426"Some part of me believes that the insults that pop out of Marshall's mouth are just a cover-up for his sweet side. This whole 'bad boy' image is just a curtain, of some sort, so people can't see the real him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1d410e4d0b5c5f0bf2d0b96cbdaec51d""Babe, are you okay?" I hear a familiar voice, speak to me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="953b13ad2c8b8c2ce75fae30f47886b5"I shake the thoughts about Marshall from my head and turn to look at Ice King. It's been a couple of weeks since the day we first met, and we've been dating for quite some time now. Although I wasn't completely interested in him, I figured I would give him a chance, but as soon as I said yes, I instantly regretted my decision./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3da7c326cf73fb035f422bf066e5ab91"The entire thing about dating Ice King is definitely filled with cons. I'm not sure if this would even be considered a relationship. Not only is he clingy, and super-attached, but he every single thing we do is completely up to him. The sweet, defensive boy I knew when I first met him had changed into an overly-obsessed fangirl of mine, and to be honest, it was really starting to bug me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4c1f4d4b7cdd0d90ee27121efadd28ea""Yeah, I'm fine." I lied through my teeth./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="02131f7f0dbe3cc5f1c1d998f66f0f60""So, anyways," he says "Flame is supposed to be throwing a huge party tonight, when his parents leave and I think we should go."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6b797bf0bfcb52878dda8bd8187ce6fc"I inwardly groaned, because when Ice King says we should do something, he means we are going to do something. Every time I refuse to go along with his plans he either gets extremely angry, or throws a huge fit, as if he's a child./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f93e1cb1aeb3b95b145fbb4432b1e150""I.. don't know." I replied, taking a risk./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7140ca4228de5c80797994f34559eba7""Glob, Gumball, how come every time I want to do something you don't want to?! It's like you don't even want to be with me! Maybe I should just kill myself, is that what you want? Will that make you happy?!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8bdb6d8aff2cbfa53c58aef3ec14f9a1"I roll my eyes, as the words fall out of his mouth for the third time this week. Of course I have no choice but to go. Ice King constantly tries to threaten me by the thoughts of him ending his life, and honestly this is the only reason I have decided to stay with him. If it weren't for this tiny flaw, I would have broken up with him the day he asked me out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="16773755e0e9ca14303b2f2f7deed643"As harsh as it sounds, it's true. I said yes because I was attempting to get my mind off of Marshall Lee. It's not like I have a crush on him or anything.. no, that's ridiculous! Now that he acts as I don't exist, completely, it isn't that hard but the thoughts of him still linger in my mind, every so often./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a3cf3e47e54839ee0b8247c9f11c38b5"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"How creepy does that sound?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ce9513536f9518d58cb88c0123cd132f""Fine, Ice, I'll go." I agree, after I get tired of his yelling. People began staring at the scene he was making./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5e3484291e8fa852aa705e3cdec29f70""Okay, great, I'll pick you up at nine." He smiles, happy for getting his way. He grabs my hand and places a kiss on my cheek and walks away. "I'll see you after school."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eeb8001d325aff4c2b5c8590e79e16be"As he walks towards his next class I wipe my cheek and head towards my locker. As I open the pink metal, I notice something red out of the corner of my eye. A few lockers down from me, I see none other than Marshall Lee himself. I almost didn't recognize him because his face was currently being devoured by a white-haired girl whom I instantly recognized. I'm sure her name was Brittany Breakfast. She was in my Home-Ec class./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e8b6e71bda91d5ce09b5b107a62eb014"I instantly feel a knot in my throat as I view them making out, in the middle of the crowded hallway. Anger? Jealously? I slam my locker shut and quickly make my way to my next class. As I walk past them, pretending to be deeply interested in my shoes, I argue with myself about denying possible feelings for Marshall./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f5307b15dfc21d64e74748e91da14417"**************************************************/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e015538bc6c23602f18fc9f757c79aa8"Marshall Lee's Point Of View./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="775f056935210afd01ccbda787e18a7b"I walked away from Brittany Breakfast after our meaningless make-out session and mentally cursed myself. I have no interest in her. I don't have any interest in anyone. At this point, I'm just trying to find someone I'm reasonably compatible with, so I won't end up alone and horny for the rest of my eternal life. And hey, she makes some kick-ass food, so why not?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8478232facec03063a7728a7402b7c2f"In the middle of our tongue war I heard a sound of metal clanging and looked up in time to see Gumball storming away from his locker. I feel as if I had caused it somehow. But then again, how could I have? Maybe he just forgot his homework or was late to class. Why do you assume everything has to do with you, Marshall Lee?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="49456e245929e05f687806d28f229650"People have other things going on in their lives. That instantly reminds me of the day I took Gumball on a pretend date. How stupid I was, for setting that whole thing up, I thought, as I imagined myself actually dating a pink boy. I walked towards my Chemistry class and remembered we had an experiment to do today. Those thoughts immediately exited my head as I vividly remembered the way Lemongrab had treated and even hit Gumball, that day. I could feel my fists clenching, atop my desk./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="716b14ceb6117190b119c7bd8a253cb1""Now, Mr. Abadeer, did you hear what I just said?" Mr. Puff asked, aloud./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fb0bc6e7de0580e4078865c478beb5c3""Uh, yeah, you said 'did I hear what you just said." I replied, sarcastically getting chuckles from the students surrounding me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="947a336035c8a1043390686419e016d8"He furrows his eyebrows and continues to talk to the other students./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7c00e119298ca1fb32e54f4496450f4a"I look over at Gumball and notice he looks rather annoyed. "Hey, Gumbutt, what did he say?" I ask him, smirking./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="65dc976d0a630640665df36431e1f0e8"He pinches the bridge of his nose and replies, "he said you and I are partners for the experiment we're starting next Monday, Marshall Lee."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="788e7baab1f02140f6740fd1c73c734a""I thought we were starting today." I told him, not attempting to hide my disappointment./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ca04cd50031eeee93eeecd84a61882eb"As the bell rings, signaling the end of the day, all I hear Gumball mutter is a quick "thank glob we're not" before he storms out the classroom door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4492084d324878c77095553a69b04bdf"Seriously, what does a guy have to do to start a friendship around here?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="383babc78525245f92f302fdabc6806d"**************************************************/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bce220d54eb10a202b1bd288d64e685c"Ice King was supposed to be picking me up in a short amount of time and I still had not fully decided what I should wear, yet. I feel like such a girl. As I hear a car approaching on the gravel that made up my driveway I pulled on some black ripped skinny jeans and a lose gray long sleeve, along with my Converse and a lose fitting beanie. I quickly glanced at myself in my full body mirror before quietly making my way down the large staircase./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d9d3ee3720925ae26e38a111d579775e"I tiptoed ever so silently towards the front door as I heard footsteps coming from down the hallway. I hurriedly opened the front door and slipped out before my uncle could realize I was leaving./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8a53f841b7f46af12fbdfa91bc199f6c"When I jogged down the sidewalk, Ice King stepped out from the drivers side and opened my door, for me to enter the vehicle. Maybe this night won't be too bad after all, I thought to myself as I smiled. Ice King ran around the front of the vehicle and entered back on the drivers side. "A simple thank you would have been nice." He said, harshly as he put the car into reverse. Whoops, I spoke too soon./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ec244ebf6c20857a2f8c942c7c553d8e"As pulled up to a large house, I could see hundreds of other kids surrounding every inch of the place. I reluctantly stepped out of the car and headed towards the building, hand in hand with Ice King (much to my dismay)./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d35832dec3625d1dceab0141affab557"The putrid stench of alcohol hit my nose as soon as we entered the large building. I looked around and could hardly see anything, since the room was so dark. I could see figures and shapes moving around, dancing to the sound of the live entertainment./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="90b186b2aa6024bc5b61b551161ec7e2"I hear the sound of a very masculine voice talking from onstage. I look up and notice Marshall Lee speaking into a mic, a red, axe-based bass in hand./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f9a76cf8c00dc2e25a793ae7b90edc3a""Alright, everyone, this next song is called 'I'm Just Your Problem.' AND IT'S THE LAST ONE, OKAY?" He plays a couple of notes on his bass and murmurs something about being thousands of years old and starts the song../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a5f2bb3d38bf773d73b5aa94f98a9ae9"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"(Down below are the lyrics, I suggest you listen to the cover of the song while reading this! It's amazing. Just type this link into your browser. Enjoy!) /span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d2500904a62f9d7a7bdea0670076dbd1" channel/UCpxuU8Cb3U9A_lRQ_yrjdGw/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="012fc1931655133b30c3700aa05bd98e"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"La da da da da,/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2948fb1568e65bdb42962f9e0f19d254"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I'm gonna bury you in the ground./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="00482a0f0bbb6af8cc7b3df78f45e9a6"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"La da da da da,/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0bfe918a1bfd947f09b43e3c7b1b9bec"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I'm gonna bury you with my sound./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5a9b88f207429e3d899fd8c513494b8d"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I'm gonna drink the red from your pretty pink face./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="730fcdcf284686e8bccfc924331a4ebe"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I'm gonna../em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ec74ddf8739a10a2ff2e5ea361c74069"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"What... You don't like that? Or do you just not like me?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41afae60eb9a6de881ce900b91ca53a"I noticed I had been staring at Marshall, as those words left his lips. Pink face? Does he mean me? No way, it's just a song. It seemed as if he had glanced in my direction and winked. I looked around me to see who else he could have possibly been looking at. There must have been someone else. Or maybe it was my eyes playing tricks on me. I listened closely as he begin the next verse./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a9a81a08ab4268b85138eb54013dc565"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I'm sorry I don't treat you like a God,/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ad8223d4ea9842da471ee5903ae729a6"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"is that what you want me to do?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2cb83b55a831295fc705821909908a17"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Sorry I don't treat you like you're perfect,/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5314ab01c96e9ffe0b0a47b474b8a7db"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"like all your little royal subjects do./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e1e995f4ed12f7b3cfd44e7e6233c5c0"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Sorry I'm not made of sugar,/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ae4fbe860cb0c4ba5fc7087a8922d22e"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"am I not sweet enough for you?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a78b3e4e1d63fdc3f09608148325d3ab"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Is that why you always avoid me?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="abeac273f33a40d13a63b1e38b45df40"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I must be such an inconvenience to you./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5f7dff26d798dafff5b909afb42fa3d0"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Well.. I'm just your problem,/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6db3ccb368dd9bae7cb87d199b5764bb"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"well, I'm just your problem./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fa7b1961cd163b0564b9be439cac3a98"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"It's like I'm not even a person, am I?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="272c7b8934433b1fa0c4080caf3a0268"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"No, I'm just your problem./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2aa3cdc00fdaab113ff9b63e5f365386"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Well, I shouldn't have to justify what I do,/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="01f386d38d731bde98c4d3aa821688c0"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I shouldn't have to prove anything to you./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="96da5e6fc59b9de52232bc48b8aa7201"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I'm sorry that I exist, I forget what landed me on your blacklist,/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e79ebc9b98c10036aff75aeffe12fdd9"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"but I shouldn't have to be the one that makes up with you./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d464be3a75ed84af1b13af3a98ab0fb4"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"So.. why do I want to?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f86b1e09229c294dc838d38e89afe753"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Why do I want to?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bad002e05bb7f2cc9bd106f656418705"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I don't ever, I'm asking you./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="44cf6dc4abdbc7f35c255890eb426ddb"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"So why do I want to?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b265507b07533c898e4736c05d0a1265"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"And I guess that's why I want to bury you in the ground./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a502160c8f49f6ff0936d07b4d0da370"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"And baby that's why I want to bury you in my sound./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="55cc03a99e4da6f5c76b2a507a080464"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I'm sorry it's this way./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a2b7105c5502c9459ee277057c5dc47a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"But I don't know what else to say./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0cf2397b5b19c9f5ebaacb785305d948"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'Cause I didn't mean to push you away. (The song says friends, but I'm changing it.)/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3ae02c20fa9ffb135885e5dc18175f0e"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'Cause I'm just your problem../em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="52d71185df8fcfa1c30c9340afa92f2a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'Cause I'm just your problem./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="97726aac48e7bee0428d5a64cc4c52b0"His voice was so deep and quite perfect. It's not weird for me to think that, right? Of course not. I'm sure tons of guys think Marshall Lee has an amazing voice. As Marshall finished his song he slightly bowed at the now screaming audience and walked offstage. I don't know why I had stayed for the whole song./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="02ad0602648461cbbee4131a24a8c824"After realizing I had been ditched, I searched around for Ice King, but he was no where in sight. I walked outside to the back, where there were little to no people. I strolled along further down a small path and spotted Ice King sitting next to a tree./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="993f6c22608b2cc8df74b3075b5d5d9c"As I approached him he shoved me away. "Did you have fun gawking at pretty boy over there?" He asked, angrily./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3e7b69aa1b8d4a714b14bb1c6b8c6542"I blushed a bright red. "I don't know what you're talking about, Ice." I replied, timidly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="07a8051dddbacab9b8cad5d2e4d8bb1a""Oh come on, Gumball, it's so globbing obvious you have a thing for him."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="36238c9cae960c5184ee4f3db6144523""No, you're wrong." I said, glancing downwards./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="58c061d58b2d291b4bc40fb7f50b84e2""Then prove it to me, Gumball." He said, as he grabbed me harshly and pinned me against the tree. I let out a small yelp of pain as he slowly kissed my neck. I kicked his leg as hard as I could, but he wouldn't budge./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9f5eb596e0c0c1739b465804d1fae476""Hey, get off of him!" I heard a familiar voice yell, as Ice King was pushed off of me, by none other that Marshall Lee. "What the hell is wrong with you?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ae67e84d0788c6b7d614d7d9c330a9b3""Gumball, I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I could hear Ice yelling at me, as Marshall dragged me away./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ff512f62e7c661f14c24bcf496e1a885"Marshall Lee's Point Of View./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e346f263fe1f4fbe406fc3249f2c99d5"I could feel my fist clenched and my grip around Gumball's hand tightening as I thought about what I had just witnessed. Who the hell does Ice King think he is? I then realized I was holding onto Gumball's hand and I forcefully let it go and ran my fingers through my hair, as we approached a small patio./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="443a832f62ef8289f70824be91a4f232""Are you okay?" I asked, staring at the teary-eyed pink boy in front of me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1a04d7f042cafe2548f6d327c73e681e""Yeah, I'm fine." He replied, quietly, looking down. "Thank you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26cc96dc20513218d53f5980bbefa87c"I bit my lip as I tried to come up with a response or at least something to say to make the situation less awkward./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cf57268d372d91dcff276f82b66a4dc2""Marshall Lee?" He asked, looking up at me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="70db47ccabc23c5ca5081334806e5957""Yeah, Gumwad?" I smiled at him with fanged teeth./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="86756098a8a20cccebf28ffbd00f8eb5""I have a question." He said as he sat down and crossed his legs. "Please don't laugh, this is rather serious."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eb3284a7672c98f90161316f5d6c9fd3"I sat cross-legged in front of him, deciding I had nothing else to do, so I might as well engage in a conversation with him. "Alright. Ask away." I studied his face as he decided whether or not to ask./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e0830c05cdc1250d81ead68fd9b36541""Was.. was that song you sang in there.. was it about me? He asked, pretending to play with a blade of grass./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d2e099a40cd550a8d1e397f91fe102c0"I internally debated with myself as he waited for a response. Was it really about him? Had I used my hatred towards him to make a song about being a problem? Or was it the opposite? I knew the answer. I had been asking myself this for weeks on end./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b8f224d01f73e7e2c7cd4007a67524b2""No, Gumbutt, it was about some other pink boy who sees me as an his problem after I picked on him the first couple of days of school." I smirked, sarcastically./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e4c8f21afb163da56c7958070c262e47"He looked up at me with a confused expression on his face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="48794aaaec751ec7e8140b65217df041""Yes, it was about you." I answered his question and looked up at the night sky, not wanting to see his reaction./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3425779fffc119e2c1eb6936e38c1dea""Do you really think I see you as just a problem?" He asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9099d6a5d86b4d84b848d9a0d4807231"I looked at him and pushed a piece of his fluffy pink hair behind his ear, before answering. "Why? Am I something more to you?" I casually flirted with him, grinning ear to ear./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7a70acab41a8b3437230cf6d5261705f"A shade of pink overtook his face. "No.."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="46d4aea8f4b21639195c18f1d9a17d32"I put a hand over my heart, jokingly and made a shocked expression with my face. "I'm offended, Gummy." I smiled as he giggled slightly. "I'm shocked, actually, you're normally never this quiet." I poked at him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="840d8995590fae5eaafaf1f13a4de13d""Well, I'm not used to talking to you after-uh, um, never mind."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="98c0b214f9b8e1344d2f6fd69d283012"I raised my eyebrow at him. "After what?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5de4bc84b5f09a6de1c2b7a6d8f2157e"He covered his mouth and looked at me wide-eyed. "It was nothing, really."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c46702eb2a102270dc9b74d572a6d650""Gumball, you and I both know I will get what I want and I will not let you leave this spot until you tell me what you were about to say." I urged him on./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="27fae1cf33f6652a722c8adbb211fc3a"He sighs in defeat. "I'm not used to talking to you after coming to terms with how I feel about you." He said the last part so quietly I almost didn't hear him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="77ab6f6faa4d54545e46dc734dca36eb"Dear glob, he hates me. I should have known this. Why else has he been avoiding me? I got my hopes up for nothing. This is why I shouldn't fall for people. I mentally curse myself for being so foolish as I stand up and walk off./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8221ad40186be390e27774e5821efe83""Wait, Marshall, I'm sorry, I just thought-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e3d6cee45e0f757cbe8f89f9652d3e90"I cut him off. "Thought what? Just because I'm ignoring you instantly means I hate you? Well that's not the case, Gumball! It hurt not to talk to you, Gumball. Seeing you in class, two feet away from me and not being able to do anything about it. I just thought.. I thought you felt the same. But I guess I was wrong." I said, as I kept walking./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bc241b3bc55478ae15764812fda1d2da""Marshall, what on earth are you talking about?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5ef79a3113ff90d7598f9f754416a7a1"I turned around and ran my hand through my hair before answering him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0674c49d732866db2b12482da69eb200""Look, Gumball, I don't know what it is. I haven't felt this way in a very, very long time and I get you don't feel the same way, but that's okay. Maybe it's just better this way, but I can't deny my attraction towards you any longer." I let the words fall right out of my mouth./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="772faec895d2e54e82e02349c1df8da6"Gumball smiled and walked towards me, placing his hand on my cheek./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a1b8467ea1f0d8224d9e95ea1694f159""I don't hate you, Marshall Lee."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="928062d8a1b1799883261021fa3a013e""What, but back there you said- oh." I face palmed myself as I realized every thing. "Oh, I'm such a fucking idiot."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4fe26bbd5ba9e02e8687604fa663a537"Gumball smirked at me. "It's a good thing you're cute."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aad788626eb0b8cad8664a2b40288a1e"I smiled at him as I placed my hands on either side of his face. I placed the curly pink hair that kept popping out from behind his ear, back where it belonged. I slowly kissed the pink boy's forehead. I could taste the sugary taste of his skin as I pulled away. He looked up me with a disappointed pout. I chuckled a bit and continued on. I placed a gentle kiss on his nose before pulling away, once more. I leaned in to place a kiss on his perfect, pink lips before.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dc12c52970f35b9868e01075d45d44cf""Marshall, is that you?" I looked over, angrily at the person who interrupted./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="250601df27e5f10fbf4a1c9948cf23c4"Oh no./p 


	7. Well damn

suck at titles, leave me alonneeeeee.

Gumball's Point Of View.

Oh no.

"What do you two think you two are doing?" I glance over and see Ashley, looking confused, as she points from me to Marshall, questioningly.

Marshall quickly removes his hands from my pink face and nonchalantly places them in the pockets of his jeans.

"Nothing. He just had something on his face. " He replied, cooly.

"You seriously dumped me, for that?" She pointed her finger at me, and I honestly just felt like disappearing. I could feel my face reddening as Marshall shot me an unreadable expression.

"Oh, come on, Ashley, it's not like that." He said, with no emotion in his masculine voice.

"Oh I know exactly what this is like." She said, angrily as she stalked off back inside, to the party. Marshall sent me a sympathetic look before he ran in after her, leaving me all alone.

Soon after the entire incident happened with Ashley, I haven't talked to Marshall. Well, more like he hadn't talked to me.

Not only did I get my hopes up, and think I might actually have a chance with him, but he literally crushed that dream, when I saw him in school, the following Monday.

As I walked down the hall, heading towards my class, I noticed Marshall in the hallway. I was gathering up all my courage to go talk to him, and as I walked towards him, I noticed someone clinging onto his arm.

Ashley.

Of course. I should have known this would happen. Of course Marshall wouldn't like someone like me. A scrawny, sad, pink boy. He was probably using me all along just to make Ashley jealous, and I was naive enough to believe he actually had feelings for me.

Its been weeks since I've talked to Marshall. He won't even look in my direction, which reminds me of when I first started school here. If only Mrs. Peppermint had stopped any other kid in the hallway to show me to class, that first day. Why did it have to be Marshall Lee, of all people?

"Gummy, what's wrong?" Fiona's voice immediately interrupted my thoughts.

"Nothing." I said, unconvincingly.

"He misses Marshy-Poo." Cake giggled.

I glared at her. "So what if I do?" I stopped trying to hide feelings for the vampire king from my friends, because apparently I'm not too good at hiding that kind of stuff from them.

"Just talk to him!" Yelled Monochrome.

"Poor Gummy." Cake sighed.

"Hey, Marshall!" Fiona suddenly yelled in Marshall's direction, as I saw him exiting the cafeteria.

I looked up and quickly looked back down, towards my food, as I made eye contact with him. He nodded his head in Fiona's direction, and walked out.

I looked up and noticed Fiona blushing.

I got up, threw my untouched food, and left the crowded cafeteria, heading for my next class, earlier than usual.

For the remainder of the day, I couldn't think straight. I knew how stupid it was to continue thinking about Marshal, but I couldn't seem to get him out of my head.

I knew I had to, though. I couldn't let the thoughts of someone like him wander around in my mind. I had to get over him, and I will do anything to do so. Don't talk to him. Don't acknowledge him.

He's just not worth it, Gumball.

As the bell rang to release us from our final class, I breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe I could go down to Tree Trunks and help her make some of her sweet treats, or go play some video games with Monochrome.

I walked towards the exit, excited for the remainder of my day. As I turned the corner of the hallway, I ran into someone standing against the wall.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I grunted.

"Oh, hey Gumwad." A familiar voice said.

I could feel my face heat up as I looked up towards Marshall Lee. "Oh hey." I said as nonchalantly as I possibly could, as I started to walk away from him.

"Gumball, wait." Marshall exclaimed, as he attempted to grab my arm, but scratched me, instead.

I quickly turned around. "What do you want?" I asked.

DON'T TALK TO HIM, GUMBALL. I was screaming to myself, internally.

Marshall seemed shocked. "I just want to talk."

I couldn't help myself.

"Talk. Talk about what, Marshall Lee? Talk about how you left me the night of that party, all alone? Or about how you haven't spoken a word to me in weeks? Not even a simple 'hello,' or even a glance in my direction. I don't know about you, Marshall, but I'm so done playing these childish games of yours. Please, just don't talk to me. Or acknowledge my existence, and I'll do the same to you. Deal?"

I didn't even bother waiting for his reaction, and I quickly walked away, with the thought of Tree Trunks still lingering in my mind.

AUTHORS NOTE: I'm going to be writing a portion of this chapter in Flames' point of view, which is really unusual, but I thought it would be cool, so.

Flame's point of view.

"Dude, I just don't know what the hell to do." I glanced up at my friend, Marshall Lee, who was currently laying in his bed, hiding his face in his hands.

"I told you, man, you have to break up with her." I sighed, repeating the same phrase for the hundredth time, since we arrived at his house.

"Flame, you know I can't do that." He removed his hands from his face, glanced at me, then began to massage his temples.

"Why not? Do you looooovvvveee her?" I asked, chuckling, as I watched Marshalls' face turn to complete disgust.

"Shut up." He replied. I laughed even harder as Marshall flipped me off and threw a pillow in my direction.

"I'm sorry, Marsh, but I just don't see why you're still with her, after everything." I said, tossing the pillow back at him.

"You know exactly why I'm still with her, Flame."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do!"

"No, I don't!"

"Flame, I told you before first period started!" Marshall shouted at me. "When we were waiting outside my class, in the hallway!"

"Marshall, you didn't even talk to me before first period." I replied. "We just kind of stood there."

"What?" Marshall had a confused expression on his face.

"Maybe you were too busy staring at Gumball, when he was walking by to get to class." I said, trying hard to contain my laughter.

Marshall blushed a bright red color. "That's not true. I don't even care. But what about you?" He pointed at me. "You're always staring at Fiona."

"Well at least I can admit I have a thing for her." I replied.

"I don't have a thing for Gumball." He muttered more to himself than me.

"What you say, 'Marshy-Poo'."

I glanced at Marshall, who had covered his face with his hands, again, then silently reached over and grabbed his shiny, red, axe-shaped bass guitar that he loved more than anything.

Marshall had jumped off the bed before I could even pluck a single string.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to touch my bass?" He asked, grabbing it from me, roughly and placing it back on its guitar stand, next to where I was sitting.

"Oh, come on. I've been your best friend since before we could even walk and you still won't let me just hold your guitar? Seriously?" I shouted at him.

"Sorry, Flame." He smirked at me. "No one plays my bass, but me."

I crossed my arms in a pouting-like manner. "I bet anything you would let Gumball play with it-"

"No, I would not." Marshall rolled his eyes, and flopped back on his bed.

"-and I'm not just talking about the guitar." I waited until he made eye contact with me, and winked at him.

"Nah, I'm saving that just for you." Marshall winked back.

"Thanks, babe." I replied, sarcastically. "But seriously. Why can't you break up with Ash?" I asked, impatiently.

"You really want to know?" He asked back, raising his eyebrow.

"No, Marshall, I've just been sitting in your room for the past hour, just because I care about your emotional state and well being." I said, jokingly. "Of course I want to know! I'm nosey as hell!"

"You're so fucking sarcastic." Marshall replied.

"Don't flatter me, Marshmallow, just tell me everything."

 _ **Author's Note: SO WHY DO YOU THINK MARSHALL CAN'T BREAK UP WITH ASHLEY? *evil laughter***_

 **I FINALLY FREAKING UPDATED. Okay, so. I'm sorry it took so long, for those of you reading it, but I had like no slue where I was going with this story.**

 **I promise you it won't take me forever to upload next time, because I had new ideas. MWAHAHA.**

ALSOOOOO, my social media names are on my page, so you can bug me there, if you want an update sooner. UNTIL NEXT TIME.


End file.
